plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Boogaloo
:Not to be confused with the Plants vs. Zombies 2 Epic Quest, Electrical Boogaloo. Electric Boogaloo is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. His signature superpower is called Stayin' Alive. It deals 3 damage to a plant and heals himself for 3 points. He leads and zombies into battle against the plants. Origins His appearance is based on the redesigned version of the Dancing Zombie from the original Plants vs. Zombies. His name is based on the electric boogaloo, a funk-style of hip hop dance. The first part of the name also applies here because Electric Boogaloo uses electric powers, and also dances. His name also has an almost quite similar name to the quest from Plants vs. Zombies 2 called Electrical Boogaloo. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Stayin' Alive - Do 3 damage to a plant and heal your hero by 3. **'Other:' ***Electrobolt ***Evaporate ***Dance Off *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 07: Dance-Off at the Disco **Plant Mission 19: Disco Inferno **Plant Mission 26: Electric Boogaloo's Shocking Moves **Plant Mission 31: Dead or Alive Jive Hero description They say that disco is dead, but he's down with the dead. Audio Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy "This maniac on the dance floor brings a huge horde of Dancing Zombies that Strengthen each other. Direct damage helps him punch through crucial lanes for the win." With Electric Boogaloo is the Beastly/Crazy zombie hero, and with these classes together, not much can benefited from. The main tactic with Electric Boogaloo is to swarm the field with boosted teammates, notably consisting of pet or dancing teammates. However, these decks can easily be ruined by a skilled opponent. In addition, this playstyle is also not that great for Electric Boogaloo as he has nearly no way of drawing more cards, so opponents can easily drain his cards out and win from there. Other heroes can also pull off better tribe decks. For instance, can do a better pet tribe deck, Immorticia and The Smash can do a better Gargantuar deck, and Professor Brainstorm can handle a dancing deck better with more cards. Electric Boogaloo still shines, however, with tricks. Particularly, his signature superpower, Stayin' Alive, and Locust Swarm. Both of these can defeat big threats, especially Locust Swarm. Beastly cards, such as Vitamin Z and Maniacal Laugh, can be used on Crazy teammates, such as or Valkyrie, making them extremely potent threats. Boogaloo's superpowers are also great as well, useful for doing damage to a plant or the plant hero itself. Healing options are plentiful for Electric Boogaloo, but not as decent as Rustbolt or The Smash. Starting the game with Boogaloo can be hard, as his starting zombie teammates do not do well against most opponents. If the player wants to pick Rustbolt at the start of the game, Boogaloo will have to be chosen in order for Rustbolt to show up. Overall, Electric Boogaloo has his ups and downs and when used correctly, but mostly he can swarm the field with dangerous zombies in quick succession, especially when against Wall-Knight or Nightcap. Gallery Trivia *In a cutscene when the player unlocks him, he used to be a before getting hit by explosion ray that made plants and zombies turn into heroes. *His signature superpower, Stayin' Alive, is a reference to Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. *When this hero is used, the battle music is slightly changed to have a 70-ish groove to it. **Similarly, Nightcap and Impfinity also causes the music to differ. Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Beastly Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes